Junkerz
by MegaX99
Summary: The year started normally for The Extreme Gear racing team, Junkerz, but when something happens one members family, the team quickly finds themselves on a hunt to find the missing members. Will they be able to find them? OC-centric.


MX: Hello there! MegaX99 here bringing a new story out for all of you! I've had the workings of this one in my mind for quite some time now, and haven't been able to find the time to actually get it started until now!

Jessica: Hey there MX! I'm just here to say for the team that we are really happy you finally got this started.

MX: Hello Jessica. It's nice to see you. I'm happy about starting this too, but I have one thing left to do before it officially starts.

Jessica: Really? What's that?

MX: This. I do not own anything in the story except for the characters, and the storyline.

-----

"Here we go guys…ready…steady…GO!" Three riders and their extreme gear fired off like bullets and started to race down the small practice track. Quickly taking the lead was a yellow furred cat. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black jacket and black leather biker's gloves on his hands, his pants were a pair of relaxed blue jeans, and his shoes were yellow and while. Around his neck was a murky green scarf, and he was wearing a gray cap backward on his head witch allowed some of his bang through witch had been dyed red. He looked back at his two friends and laughed, as he waved at them. "See you guys at the finish!" He yelled happily, as he fired off ahead of the other two with a quick boost of speed from his gear.

"Damn, Hey Balbaroy! Why do we even try to race with Hans in the first place?" yelled the next rider. He was a brown hedgehog with short upturned spikes on the back of his head. His eyes were covered with a pair of goggles at the moment, but even then his sharp gaze could be felt from behind them. He had a scarf around his neck that matched Hans's, he was also wearing brown clothes consisting of a shirt, trench coat, and jeans that had been rolled up to his knees. On his feet were black boot that ate up what ever his pants didn't cover, and on his hands were yellow gloves with metal plates covering the knuckles. Each knuckle had a small rivet over them as well. He looked back towards where Hans, the Cat, had been, and sighed. "He always smokes us so bad…"

The final rider of the trio shook his head, and for some odd reason smiled. "We race him because he's the best rider in our team, Knox! We can't see how good we are by racing each other all the time you know." His smile broadened now. "Now see if you can keep up with me!" He activated a quick boost, and shot past his Hedgehog friend.

"Whoa! Damn it Balbalroy! Watch it, you nearly crashed into me!" Knox yelled angrily. As he boosted with his gear, now and caught up to his friend. "If this is the way you want to play, then I'll give you a race you'll never forget! Come on eagle boy!" He yelled as he made one more boost to shoot off ahead of his friend.

Balbaroy, the Eagle, Smiled as he friend shot off ahead of him. All of his feathers were blue and the top of his head was a mane of long feathers, reaching no farther down the back of his neck. He had a pair of goggles as well, but he had his firmly resting of his forehead rather then over his eyes. He was wearing a green sleeveless wool shirt, and had black wrist band with blue strips in the middle on his arms. He was wearing a pair of camouflage pants on his legs, and red and white running shoes on his feet. "My friend…you've got yourself a race then!" He yelled, as he crouched down on his gear to pick up some speed.

--

Near by, a pair of figures stood smiling, as they watched their friends zip, and boost along the course. The first was a midnight blue furred wolf. Her clothes were of similar color to her fur only slightly brighter, her clothes consisted of a tank-top with a jacket and some short pants. Her arms were covered in long black gloves, that had no fingers, likewise her black boots covered whatever her short pants did not. Her hair was a massive mane that reached no father then her shoulder blades, and gave her a somewhat wild look. She smiled warmly as she watched her friends in the distance. "They really enjoy racing don't they?" She asked absentmindedly.

Her companion nodded his head, and chuckled. "They sure do…can't say I understand why though. I can't even stand on one of those things." He was a Leopard with rusty orange fur and red spots throughout it. The hop of his head also had short, messy hair, with long bangs that he had swept to either side of his head; coming off of the back of his head was a long slim ponytail that came to a halt half way down his back. He wore a black A-shirt only on his torso with a tuft of white fur showing on his chest, along with comfortable fitting blue jeans. He wore gray running shoes on his feet, and black finger-less gloves on his hands followed by a pair of, black wrist bands.

The Wolf looked at him for a moment, then smiled, and giggled a little, as she turned to watch her friends race some more. "Well…that sure is true Leon. I guess that's why you gave away that gear that we so graciously got you."

Leon looked at her with a sharp gaze from his yellow eyes. "Hey! You know that's not fair. That kid needed the gear more then I did, and HE was going to actually take the time to learn how to use it too." He folded his arms over he chest, and turned his back on her, even though she wasn't looking at him in the first place. "I'm much happier running anyway. It keeps me in shape better then riding those contraptions that's for sure."

The Wolf girl just giggled some more, and continued to watch the race before her. A serene smile on her face, as thoughts of various other things fluttered through her head.

--

Back on the track. Hans, who was still far ahead of his friends, looked back to see how they were doing with keeping up with him. He smiled when he saw what he had known he would see. Knox and Balbaroy were neck and neck, as they battled to get ahead of each other. Hans chuckled and focused on the track ahead of him once more.

Knox looked at Balbalroy to his right, and smirked. "Methinks you've gotten a bit slower perhaps." He said in a mocking sort of tone. "Maybe you've reached your limit buddy."

Balbaroy chuckled as he looked sidelong at his Hedgehog friend. "Funny. I was thinking that same thing about you, ya know?" He chuckled some more. "Weird, though I think I'm the one whose right here." He leaned forwards some more, and started to pull away from Knox slowly.

Knox however was not about to let Balbaroy beat him once again. He took a quick glance at his gear, and crossed his fingers, as he activated one last boost, shooting ahead of Balbaroy, and giving him a bit of a lead over his feathered friend. This was bad as bad for Knox as it was good, as now he was running on next to no air in his air tank, and he would soon run out, forcing him to run the rest of the way.

Balbaroy had no way of knowing that, though that didn't matter in the least. He just continued to lean forward to pick up as much speed as he could. A smirk on his face when he saw that he was gaining on Knox quite quickly.

Hans meanwhile had crossed over the finish line of the small track, and jumped off of his gear. He kicked it up into the air, and caught it in his right hand as it came back down, then quickly moved out of the way in anticipation of his friends coming in.

Knox was quite unsure if his gear would run out of air before he could make it to the finish, but he figured that he had enough to make it, and leaned forward in an attempt to pick up speed and hold his lead on Balbaroy. He could see the finish just ahead of him now, and he was quite sure that he would make it in time.

Suddenly, Balbaroy shot up from behind Knox and speed of like a bullet towards the end of the race. He had been saving the rest of his air for the end of the race, and knew exactly when to use it to snatch the victory from Knox. He crossed over the finish line, and cheered loudly as he jumped off of his gear. He grabbed it, and jumped into the air happily.

Knox crossed just a few moments after Balbaroy had, and sighed, as he sat down on his gear, and had it hover in place near Balbaroy. "Man…I don't believe you. I had that race easy this time." He said glumly. "This just bites."

Balbaroy looked at Knox and smiled. "Hey man. You know that we trade off every few races. We're both evenly matched when it comes to racing skill after all." He waved a finger in the air in a back and forth motion. "It just means that I made smarter choices during the race then you did. You have to remember though, that our track is nothing like a real one."

Knox nodded his head, and sighed again. "That's because ours is a lot smaller then an official track. Ours is also a simple circle. There are tracks that have al kinds of turns and jumps in them. I know all this. You say the same things whenever you win a practice race after all." He shifted his gaze off towards a small hill where the building that he and the others lived in and spotted Leon talking with Jessica. "Looks like we had some spectators." He said.

Balbaroy, and Hans both looked towards the hill now and smiled upon seeing Leon and the midnight blue wolf. "Looks like. I wonder how much of the race they saw." Hans said as he adjusted the cap on his head. "The whole thing maybe?"

"Knowing them, that would be a yes. Jessica just can't help it but watch us race eachother." Balbaroy said. "I wonder why she doesn't race with us though. She'd really make these practice races more fun."

Knox got off of his gear, and grabbed it in his hands. "She probably just likes watching us. She does well enough in actual races anyways, she doesn't need to practice with us." He said.

Both of his friends nodded their heads in agreement with him and started to walk towards their home. Balbaroy looked towards the sky and smiled. "I'd guess that Ricardo and Renee are due back soon." He said suddenly. "You think they'll bring their kids along this time?"

Hans chuckled, thinking about the small rabbit children running around the house screaming and laughing as they ran from Knox and himself. "I hope so. I love it when they bring James and Jasmine along with them." He said happily.

Knox smiled now. "You know it close to race season when those guys come here, and you know that we are going to have a good time when they bring their kids along." He said. "I'd go far enough to say that James and Jasmine are good luck charms for the whole team."

Hans nodded his head, and adjusted his cap once more. "Yeah, we always do better when those two are around, don't we?" He asked.

"We sure do." Balbaroy said slowly, looking ahead now rather then at the sky. "That's because we don't want to let those two down. They love it when we win and they really love it when their mom wins." He chuckled now. "Renee is defiantly a cut above me and Knox after all."

Knox and Hans both laughed now, and the three of them continued along quietly from then on, each of them thinking about the races that they were going to be part of this year. They were going to do their very best, and they were confidant that they were going to win, and have a great deal of fun.

-----

MX: Yes! The start of what I hope to be a great story!

Jessica: Hooray!

MX: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please leave a review telling me what you think.

MX/Jessica: See you all later!


End file.
